Malachite
Malachite is a Makuta biologist and chemist who betrayed the Brotherhood to help defend Xeria Nui from his brothers and sisters. History Like all Makuta, Malachite was born from a pool of Antidermis in the Matoran Universe. He was part of the group that was placed into hibernation pods and sent into space as backup should Teridax’s plan ever fail. Malachite’s pod drifted through space for thousands of years just as the rest of the pods did, eventually landing on a small island called Terubia in the Aqua Magna Ocean on Spherus Magna. He sided with Miserix during the overthrow of the Brotherhood however he didn’t want to be assassinated by Teridax or his loyal subjects so he ended up choosing to go in one of the pods. Malachite was the first Makuta to awaken from his slumber. During the few thousands of years floating in space his dreams were filled with sorrow and despair. He felt disgusting and selfish for leaving Miserix and siding with Teridax just to save his own skin. Mulling over his actions during his countless hours in hypersleep caused him to become depressed. After he left his pod he waited by the island’s beach for his compatriots to awaken. Their leader, Yujik, respected him greatly, as Malachite was a brilliant scientist and strategist. During his time with this New Brotherhood, Malachite had to act as if he truly wanted to succeed in their plans or else he would’ve been executed. During a mission to hunt down Toa in Xeria Nui, Malachite met a Toa of Ice called Arik. Arik mistook Malachite for a Toa of Air and they traveled together throughout the desert, eventually meeting up with Gatez. Malachite then revealed his identity as a Makuta to the Toa. This revelation came as surprising to the duo as it was common knowledge that all the remaining Makuta were extinct. Malachite explained how he didn’t believe in his group’s ideas and plans and how he wanted to help the Toa defeat them. He explained Teridax's plan with the space pods and how the Makuta are returning. After testing his statements with a spare Mask of Truth that Arik packed, they found that he was telling the truth and let him join them for the remainder of their mission in the desert. Betraying Yujik felt like a sort of peace offering to Miserix in Malachite’s heart, and from this point on his depression slowly faded away as he fought it and focused his efforts on helping the Toa. Abilities and Tools Being a Makuta, Malachite has access to the element of Shadow and the Rahkshi powers. Of the Rahkshi powers, Malachite most commonly uses Laser Vision and Weather Control for offensive and defensive purposes. He carries no weapons or tools, however he does have large spikes on the back of his armor that protect his rear side from attacks. He wears a Kanohi Miru, the mask of levitation. It allows Malachite to float around and appear as though he is flying. Personality Malachite was one of the kinder Makuta of the Brotherhood. He believed that what Teridax was doing was wrong, however he did join his side for self-preservation thus showing he did, at one point, have a selfish side. After floating around in hyperspace for thousands of years, Malachite became disgusted with his actions, which led him into a deep depression. His depression no longer ails him, as he has made peace with himself and his decisions. Now that he has found his place in the world, Malachite is a very hard working individual, doing what he can to help his peers. Forms Appearances * Petrichor Trivia * Malachite is named after the precious mineral malachite, due to the stone being a deep green hue just like his armor. Category:Makuta Category:Shadow